


Les Amis on Twitter

by oswiniarty



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Based off of an rpg on Twitter, Literally this fic will keep on going until the rp ends, Multi, We've had two Feuilly's and two Joly's and two Combeferre's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswiniarty/pseuds/oswiniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which all the Les Amis have Twitter accounts.</p><p>((ABANDONED DUE TO uh. giving up? lack of resources anymore? yeah, let's go with that.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One with the Fish, The

It starts, as everything else does, with an idea.

Bahorel, with the help of Grantaire, pitched the idea to Enjolras. Finding no flaws in their argument, he said okay.

Bahorel and Grantaire were the first two Amis to make their accounts. After that came Enjolras. Following their fearless leader's footsteps came Feuilly and Courfeyrac. The first conversation included talk about the 'mascot' of the group (a kitten), to which Enjolras strongly disproved of. 

Later the same night, Courfeyrac bought two goldfish and named them Enjolras and Pontmercy. The leader didn't mind being the namesake of a fish. His problem with the whole ordeal was that Pontmercy was the other fish.

To quote:

The fish's name was never changed.

 


	2. One with the Vitamins, The

Cosette and Jehan came next. Joly followed, and the conversation that he instigated was about vitamins:

                    [1 more reply](https://twitter.com/courfeyracABC/status/399945912656883713)

                    [15 more replies](https://twitter.com/icarus_wasted/status/399945001196863488)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely recommend that you read the tweets(and the rest associated with the group) that I hyperlinked, since those are some of the funniest things I have ever read(and written).  
> Be wary of spoilers for this story, though.


	3. One That Enjolras Will Never Live Down, The

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Autocorrect is hilarious.

Later that night, there was a sort of party at Musain. For what, I forget. But Combeferre had joined by then, which was a blessing for Enjolras because:

That night was also the night of the autocorrect attack, in which Enjolras's phone changed 'Bahorel' to 'bagel'. Consequently, Bahorel's phone corrected 'Enjolras' to 'enjilada'. (Enjolras's phone also corrected 'Grantaire' to 'grants'.)

Two weeks later, Enjolras still isn't living it down.


End file.
